


Sour Berry（R18）酸树梅 （原创角x阿帕基）

by CoronaBianca



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaBianca/pseuds/CoronaBianca
Summary: 原创男主x雷欧·阿帕基，约炮，ABO设定有。不喜勿入





	Sour Berry（R18）酸树梅 （原创角x阿帕基）

阿帕基讨厌小鬼头不是一天两天的事，也绝不会因为什么而一天两天就对他们改观。从乔鲁诺开始，来路不明的臭小孩总是能让他升起从心底里反感的情绪，至于为什么，要他说其实也总结不出个所以然。  
他暂时把这些负面情绪归为对“涉世未深的年轻人”的天生的恐惧感。他们心智幼稚，想法多变，很难博取他人的信任，而且最重要的是，自以为是的天真和纵容。  
不过阿帕基怎么也没想到的是，自己现在正在这样一个令人厌恶的小鬼头的身下，被强大无法抵抗的Alpha气息给压制得死死的。  
夜店不是阿帕基会频繁光临的地方，更别提在这种鱼龙混杂的场所里喝到和陌生人随便亲热上床。但今晚有些例外，大概是对方拥有惊人的说服能力，或者一个讨人喜欢的外表，恭谦尊重的态度，和一个鼓囊囊的钱夹。那年轻人包下了他今晚所有的消费，面对着阿帕基点的一些昂贵的珍藏酒也毫不露出吝啬的意思。真有趣，阿帕基心想，就算是有再急迫的心情，为了在夜店钓他这样看起来谁都不能接近的Omega来说，这些花费也未免太费周章。  
年轻人似乎看出了阿帕基迷惑的态度，他笑着摆了摆手表示无所谓。夜店温柔暧昧的光线偶尔闪过他的睫毛和鼻尖，阿帕基逃避着醉意，努力想要看清这个小鬼的脸。  
他面容姑且可以算得上帅气，阿帕基苛刻地评判道，发尾扎着几个长长的脏辫，黑白对半分的小丑领西装，纤细修长的身材…也许是走在街上可以多回头看两眼的类型，可能还会被一些流氓Alpha评头论足这双长腿可以多有力道。  
“你是Alpha？”阿帕基升腾的醉意模糊了吐出的字眼，但对方还是很清楚地明白了他的意思。这纤细的少年看上去怎么都不会是一个位于性别金字塔顶端的男性，甚至比起阿帕基来还要更O上几分。要说是Alpha，那也是Alpha中最会被淘汰的那一类吧。“你多大了？”  
“刚成年，也刚刚分化，……不好意思，是不是毁灭了你对强大Alpha的幻想？”  
少年自信又目空一切的姿态让阿帕基很不爽——或者说是因为他较为准确地猜中了自己的想法。他想起了乔鲁诺，面前的小孩和他有过之无不及，难道这个年纪的孩子都会是这样一幅高高在上让人反感的模样吗？阿帕基啐了一声，他连面前年轻人请客的酒都不想喝了。  
“哈，……也就你这种刚成年的臭小鬼敢到这种地方来搭讪成年人了。除却其他，这一点我还是很佩服你的。”  
阿帕基哼笑几声，他的手撑着沉重的脑袋，肩膀随着泄出的低笑而颤抖着。  
“……如果您真的佩服我，那请给我个机会，我想您既然在我身上看到了点什么，那么您一定会有继续看下去的兴趣。”  
少年把手里的酒一饮而尽，甚至没有皱一下眉。他凑近了阿帕基一些，继而，阿帕基嗅到了在这气味混杂难忍的酒吧里，一丝清新甘甜，让人舒心的覆盆子香。  
好像是少年身上自带的香气，并不是无法抵抗的信息素气味，但奇怪的是阿帕基仍旧因为这股甜味而觉得有些头晕目眩，身体燥热。  
“你…不要再靠过来了。”阿帕基的动作突然有些狼狈，他别扭地把脑袋扭到和少年相反的方向，银芋色的长发凌乱地搭在被皮风衣包裹的瘦削的肩头。  
少年没有听从阿帕基毫无震慑性的威胁，他大胆地撩开了阿帕基遮着侧脸的发丝。温暖的指尖碰到耳后敏感的皮肤，阿帕基浑身一颤，甚至忘记了拒绝。  
少年的声音在凑近耳边听时更加低沉，刚发育完全没有多久的年轻嗓音透露着和年纪不符合的稳重，平缓的声线就像他身上的酸甜气息一样令人感到舒心。  
“你醉了吗？我可以送你回家。”  
——  
接下来的事发生的太过顺利，阿帕基怎么都没有料到，他反应过来时早就鬼使神差地坐到了少年的车里。狭小的空间中弥漫着和年轻人身上一样的香味，算不上浓郁，但却清晰可辨。阿帕基感到了难得的舒心，不过他宁可觉得这是酒精造成的暂时欢愉。  
“没想到你对香水的品味这么特别。…是浆果一类的香味吗？”阿帕基随口问了一句，而驾驶座上的少年很乐意接受这样的评价。面对今晚的一夜情对象，他没像那些精虫上脑的新手一样表现出什么急躁的心情，至少这么一会儿过去了，这年轻人连车钥匙都还没插上。  
“香水？……不是，那是我的信息素。”少年的回答让阿帕基愣了一下，怪不得刚才在酒吧里闻到这股香味时他会觉得浑身酥软，甚至这么轻易地就上了陌生人的车。但是那股味道闻起来就像衣物清新剂一样纯然无害，这个少年绝对是故意散发出气息引诱他上钩的，阿帕基不由得因为这拙劣卑鄙的搭讪方式而皱起了眉头。“这是很有伪装性的味道，你说是不是？不过我想说明的是，我并没有利用这个来迷惑你。你知道人身上自带的体香是无法掩盖的。”  
年轻人笑得太过灿烂，阿帕基忍不住把视线挪到车窗外去。  
其实他说的没错，阿帕基暗骂了一声，那味道比起信息素少了一些新鲜度，也就是说现在留下的那些香气存在已久，丧失了相当的活性。他能因为这个上当，也真的只能骂自己活该了。  
见阿帕基没有说话，少年的鼻间泄出几声低笑。  
“不相信吗？那我可以让你看看我真正的信息素是什么味道吧。”  
阿帕基立刻回过头，少年已经从驾驶座上凑了过来，越发浓郁的体香让阿帕基忍不住想要大喊流氓。  
没过一会儿，狭小的空间内充满了如刚成熟的蔷薇科悬钩子属植物的酸香气息，饱满的果实在太阳和盛夏雨水的滋润下散发出的香味洋溢着健康活泼的甜美味道。阿帕基觉得口干舌燥，缺水和急迫得到灌溉的感觉逐渐升腾，他忍不住夹紧了双腿。  
“……臭小鬼！不许在这里……！”

 

To be continued


End file.
